Her Scarecrow, His Dorothy
by bucktooth22
Summary: She's going home and Scarecrow she'll miss most of all. Scarecrow/Dorothy ONESHOT FLUFF


Disclaimer: Alas I do not own The Wizard of Oz

"Now I know I have a heart. Because it's breaking," cried the Tin Man. Dorothy smiled sadly at him through her own tears as she took out her handkerchief and dabbed his face before pressing the cloth into his hand.

"Now don't cry or you'll rust again." She chide kissing him on the cheek before she turned to the lion.

"Now I know I have courage because I can ask you to stay here with us." He too was crying as he wrung his tail. Dorothy giggled at him, putting her hands gently on his, stilling the nervous tugging.

"You know I can't." She said although it didn't sound like she was much convinced herself, kissing him on the cheek. At last she turned to Scarecrow. He was the one she would miss most of all. She slipped her hand into his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He didn't look at her; rather, he was staring down at his feet sullenly. "Oh don't pout." She said, mustering up her best fake smile she could. "Please don't make me leave you with this being our last moment." She asked. He finally looked up at her.

"The Tin Man has his heart," he looked at the tin man who was dabbing his eyes with her handkerchief. "The lion his courage," Here he looked at the lion who was dabbing his eyes with the end of his tail. "Me my brain," he turned to her. "But there is only one left to get her wish, Dorothy. That's you. But I'd trade my wish, all the wishes I ever made. All the wishes on shooting stars and all the dreams I spent at night, I'd trade my brain, my straw, my happiness, my very life to stay with you. The tin man can rust, the lion can cower, but I burn. I just...I wanted you to know that it'd stand a thousand fires to make you stay. With us. For us. For me..." He trailed off, looking back down at his shoe. He mumbled "Because I love you." But no one hear it but himself, it was far too quiet, or so he thought.

"Oh Scarecrow." Dorothy murmured as she put her hand on his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb on his fabric face. "You I'll miss of all." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. "But just as I couldn't leave things broken with you, with you upset at me, I can't leave Aunty Em like that either. I'll find my way back to you one day." She said as she stepped into the basket.

There were waves, much well wishing, and then the hiss of a cat. Toto jumped, Dorothy went after him, Oz floated away, and Glinda arrived. After telling her about the ruby slippers, she said goodbye to her friends one more time, each asking her once again to stay, she clicked her heels together and soon enough she was waking up. She looked around at the faces around her. Aunty Em, next to her worried and worn. Uncle Henry was by the door trying to seem like he was relaxed when it was clear to see he was tense at a rubber band ready to snap. Professor Marvel looking in the window. Hickory, Zeke, and Hunk were all standing in the room, filling the most space. Zeke had his hat in his hands and was wringing it. Hickory had his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Hunk was closed to the end of her bed, watching her carefully.

"Oh I'm back." She said sitting up with a big smile. She felt the cool wet cloth slip from her head. "I missed you all so much. I had the strangest dream and all of you were in it." She said watching Hunk watch her. He smirked slightly.

"Lay back, dear." Aunty Em said as she leaned her back. She began ushering people from the room until only Hunk was left, having flatly refused to be removed.

"You remember your adventure?" He asked moving closer. Dorothy nodded.

"And do you remember your promise?" He asked.

"That I'd find my way back to the scarecrow." She said staring at him quizzically.

"And here you are. Back with me. Please don't try to run away ever again." She said sitting next to her on the bed. She smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"I promise. I love you too, my silly little scarecrow." She smiled. His eyes widened and she nodded. "I think I was the only one close enough to hear." She added in a conspiratorial whisper.


End file.
